Wishes Granted
by ShibbySpunkyChick
Summary: Everybody has wishes that they hope will one day come true. Remus has just had his granted. RemusGinny


AN: This is dedicated to our dear aikakone- happy birthday girl!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK's!  
  
Wishes Granted  
  
Remus Lupin, normally a very calm and rational wizard, was currently pacing a waiting room in St. Mungo's, feeling rather agitated at the moment. A mediwitch sat at her desk, carefully avoiding making any sort of eye contact with the frazzled man. She was wise to do so- Remus had nearly bitten her head off not a few minutes before when she had dared to ask him to please take a seat.  
  
Remus didn't take notice of the fearful mediwitch sitting at her station- truth be told he wasn't much aware of his surroundings at all. His brown eyes were firmly fixed on the double doors that he had been told firmly that he couldn't go through just yet. He let out a frustrated sigh and raked his fingers through his graying sandy hair. In any other case Remus would've already flown through the doors, but the orders came from his mother-in-law, who was very formidable when she wanted to be.  
  
He heard another scream drift into the room and became tenser, if that was at all possible. Merlin, why was it taking so long? All he wanted to do was be at his wife's side, soothing her and making her as comfortable as possible. But no, he was condemned to pace the bland waiting room until its carpet wore thin.  
  
But he supposed that he was behaving normally for a man who was about to become a father.  
  
Remus paused to reflect for a moment. A father. He never quite believed that it was possible for him, that having a family was possible for him. For a long time he thought he would never find a woman willing to share her life with him, who would stay by his side till the end. What his friends had found, the intense love that Lily and James had shared was something he always wished for secretly but deemed unattainable. Then he met Ginny.  
  
Ginny had become a beautiful and amazing witch by the time she and himself had come together. She looked beyond his lycanthropy and saw the man he was underneath. She understood the pain he'd suffered losing his friends one by one, just as he understood her battle against Tom Riddle in her first year. She loved him with all his faults and burdens, and Remus was humbled by it. Ginny had made his world vibrant again and he adored her with his very being.  
  
Remus was broken from his reverie when Molly Weasley walked through the doors. The older woman looked tired but happy as she said, "Congratulations Remus, you have a son. Go and see to Ginny now."  
  
He strode past her and down the hallway to Ginny's room. He stopped in the doorway and looked in at his wife, who looked radiant holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Their child, the life they'd created together. Happiness and contentment filled him as Remus simply stood and gazed in wonder. After all, it isn't every day that a man's wish is granted.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night found Remus sitting in a corner of his wife's hospital room in a rocking chair, carefully holding his firstborn in his arms. He was feeling more confident with his son now than he had been a few hours ago. Ginny had laughed at him, telling him with mirth in her eyes that the baby wasn't made of china, and wouldn't break if he held him a little closer.  
  
Visitors had been coming all day, everybody eager to meet the new addition of the Weasley-Lupin family. All six of Ginny's brothers had come with their wives and offspring, as well as Harry and other Order members. Remus looked over at the gigantic pile of presents on the other side of the room and thought ruefully that this child had more toys than he'd ever need. Of course, the werewolf hadn't yet made his trip to the store yet, and was fully intending of buying everything he could find. After all, Wolfgang Amadeus could never have too many toys. On the contrary, there weren't enough in the world for him, or so Remus thought.  
  
Looking down at his tiny son, Remus felt a smile creep over his face, and decided that it was time to give Wolfgang some fatherly advice. Shifting the baby so that he could see his face more properly, he waited until the infant slightly opened his eyes, and then he began.  
  
"I can't quite believe that you've finally arrived. Your mother and I have been waiting for a very long time for you, and now that you are here, I feel that I should share a few things with you, from one man to another." Pausing to adjust the baby's blanket, Remus continued.  
  
"First of all, I'll let you know that your mother is the brightest, most beautiful and most amazing woman that there is on this Earth. You're incredibly lucky to have her in your life, and so am I. She loves you more than life itself, and I imagine that's she's going to spoil you as much as I plan to. Your mum is also the love of my life, and she's given me more than anybody else ever has."  
  
"One day, my son, you'll be a young man and you will meet a young woman. She'll be the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, and she'll give you this feeling in the pit of your stomach that feels so right that you'll hope that it'll never go away. When this day comes, you go up to her and draw her into your life, and hold on to her. You will fall in love with her and she'll fall in love with you, and eventually you'll marry her and have a family of your own."  
  
"I'm willing to bet that this girl will be a lot like your mother, so here's some advice: when she tells you something, pay attention and don't forget any details, because she'll bring it up later and expect you to know exactly what she said. When she asks you if a dress makes her fat, don't just say no without looking at her, look at her and tell her she's the most gorgeous woman on the planet and that of course the dress doesn't make her look fat. But most importantly, never pass up an opportunity to tell her how much you love her and how lucky you are to have found her, because it's true."  
  
"I know that you're going to be the best wizard that you can be, and the best man too. You'll change the world, and when you do your mother and I will be right there and we'll be so proud of you. I hope that you'll inherit your mother's spirit and her determination."  
  
As Remus was about to continue, a voice chimed in, "And I hope that you inherit your father's wisdom and his gentleness, since those two things are one of the reasons I fell in love with him."  
  
Remus turned to his wife and smiled, "How are you feeling love? Aren't you exhausted?"  
  
"Not nearly tired enough to sleep rather than spend time with my two favorite people." Ginny smiled back. "Telling your son wild stories about your days as a Marauder already?"  
  
"No, just some advice from father to son." He grinned cheekily, "But now that you mention it, I do have an excellent story about Sirius and James at a pub..."  
  
"Why don't you save that for another night, when he can't fall asleep and you need a really fascinating bedtime story?" Ginny's eyes twinkled.  
  
Remus got up, put the baby into his cradle, then walked over to Ginny, and said, "You know, that's a great idea." Looking at their sleeping son, Remus added softly, "Did I thank you for giving me a beautiful baby boy yet?"  
  
"I don't think so." His wife grinned mischievously. "Why don't you do that now?"  
  
Remus grinned, then leaned over and kissed her again and again, murmuring "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." 


End file.
